


Meister der Zaubertränke

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Snape gehört zu jener Spezies Mensch, die sich auf das Ende der Schulferien freut. In freudiger Erwartung, endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können, um ein weiteres Schuljahr lang Schüler in seinen Kerkern zu knechten, erledigt er in der Winkelgasse seine Einkäufe. Die einzigen Abstriche, die ihm seine Freude dämpfen, verursacht jedoch Quirrel, ein Armleuchter, der ihm erneut den Lehrposten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat. Quirrel hat unter all dem Gestammel jedoch eine wertvolle Neuigkeit: Es ist das Jahr, in dem Harry Potter nach Hogwarts kommt.





	

 

Ungewöhnlich gekleidete Menschen waren in London alltäglich, sie gehörten quasi zum Stadtbild. Alles andere wäre vielleicht auch verwunderlich, wenn man die Größe der Stadt bedachte. Und so fiel der hagere Mann im schwarzen Umhang nicht weiter auf, er erntete höchstens ein paar wenige mäßig interessierte Blicke der Einwohner und einige interessiertere der Touristen, doch ansonsten achtete keiner weiter auf ihn, wie er mit verschlossener Miene zielstrebig durch die Londoner Straßen rauschte. Sein Ziel fest im Blick achtete auch er nicht weiter auf die ihn umgebenden Menschen – _Muggels_ –, bis er schließlich vor einem kleinen, schmuddelig wirkenden und völlig unauffälligen Pup inne hielt. Der Pup war sogar so unauffällig, dass die Muggels ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise ansehen wollten. Ein kleines Schild mit der Aufschrift „Tropfender Kessel“ hing über dem Eingang.

  Als Severus Snape den Tropfenden Kessel betrat, klingelte ein Glöckchen über der Tür während ihm ein Schwall warmer Luft entgegen schwappte. Es war, als hätte er eine andere Welt betreten. Auf einmal trugen die Leute keine Jeans und Shirts mehr, sondern lange Umhänge und spitze Hüte. Obgleich es hier wie in jedem englischen Pup dunkel und stickig war, so war etwas nicht Greifbares in der Luft, etwas, das dem geübten Beobachter sofort sagte, dass hier Magie anwesend war.

  Der kahlköpfige Wirt, Tom, begrüßte ihn etwas steif, was Severus lediglich mit einem leichten Nicken quittierte. Ohne ein wenig inne zu halten und vielleicht auch eine kleine Bestellung aufzugeben, hielt er auf eine Wand zu und begann, die Backsteine über dem Mülleimer abzuzählen, bis er schließlich einen ganz bestimmten gefunden hatte und dagegen klopfte. Der Backstein rührte sich und gab einen Spalt frei, der sich rasch zu einer ganzen Tür ausweitete. Severus trat hindurch und befand sich schon im nächsten Moment in der Winkelgasse, dem besten Ort in ganz Britannien und vielleicht darüber hinaus, um Zaubereiutensilien zu kaufen. Das neue Schuljahr war nicht mehr fern und er benötigte schließlich noch einige Dinge für seine Vorratsschränke in Hogwarts. Sein erster Gang war jedoch der zur Zaubererbank Gringotts.

  Der große Bau ragte auffallend über die anderen Gebäude in der Winkelgasse hinaus. Zielstrebig arbeite sich Severus durch die Massen an Zauberern und Hexen, die ihren Geschäften nachgingen und ihn ebenso wenig beachteten wie die Muggels im übrigen London, bis er schließlich das Bankgebäude erreicht hatte. Ohne dem ganzen Marmor und Prunk der Bank auf nur einen Blick zu würdigen, hielt er auf einen Kobold am Ende eines langen Schalters in der riesigen Eingangshalle zu. Eine geschäftige Stille lag über der Szenerie, denn zahlreiche Kobolde saßen hinter dem Schalter, zählten Münzen und wogen Edelsteine ab. Sie waren so sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie den Neuankömmling nicht zu bemerken schienen. Vor dem Kobold am Ende der Schalterreihe hielt Severus mit wehendem Umhang inne.

  „Ich wünsche, mein Verließ aufzusuchen“, verkündete er geradeheraus.

  Der Kobold hob mit missbilligender Mine den Kopf und sah ihn scharf an. „Sie haben den Schlüssel, Professor Snape?“, erkundigte er sich mit tonloser Stimme; anscheinend würde er viel lieber weiterhin seine Goldmünzen zählen.

  Wortlos zückte Severus besagten Schlüssel. Der Kobold besah sich den Schlüssel genau. „Griphook!“, rief er dann.

  Ein weiterer Kobold trat auf den Plan. Severus musterte ihn über seine Hakennase hinweg. „Verließ sechshundertdreiundzwanzig“, verkündete er.

  Griphook nickte bestätigend und wandte sich um. Severus folgte ihm. Der Kobold führte ihn durch eine Tür und in einen schmalen, fackelerleuchteten Gang der in einen weiteren, quer verlaufenden führte. Dort waren Bahngleise eingelassen und ein Wagen wartete bereits. Sie stiegen ein, und schon lenkte Griphook den Wagen in rasanter Fahrt zum Ziel tief unter der Erde Londons. Bei Verließ sechshundertdreiundzwanzig angekommen, stieg zuerst der Kobold aus, gefolgt von Severus. Griphook trat vor die massive Tür und berührte sie mit der Hand. Ein komplizierter Mechanismus wurde daraufhin in Gang gesetzt, es ratterte und klackte dumpf und schließlich schwang die Tür leise auf.

  „Bitte sehr, Sir“, sagte Griphook.

  Severus sagte nichts und trat nur wortlos in sein Verließ ein. Nebst diversen anderen Wertgegenständen befand sich hier vor allem ein recht passabler Berg an Galleonen, Sickeln und Knuts: sein mittlerweile nicht mehr unbedingt bescheidenes Vermögen. Er nahm sich einen ordentlichen Betrag Geldes, packte es sicher in einen kleinen Beutel und trat dann wieder hinaus in den Gang. Hinter ihm verschloss Griphook die Tür wieder einbruchssicher. Denn dafür war Gringotts bekannt: Niemand würde jemals hier einbrechen können, die Geheimnisse der Bank – und es waren nicht gerade wenige – waren vor unerwünschten Augen absolut sicher.

  Nachdem er seine Geschäfte in der Zaubererbank erledigt hatte, wandte sich Severus seinen Geschäften in der Winkelgasse zu, die, um genau zu sein, exakt einen Laden beinhalteten: die Apotheke. Ein kleines Ladenglöckchen bimmelte, als er die Apotheke betrat, und ein starker antiseptischer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Der Ladeninhaber blickte von der aktuellen Ausgab des _Tagespropheten_ auf und sah seinem neuen Kunden mit kleinen verkniffenen Augen entgegen. Mit einem Grummeln legte er die Zeitung zur Seite und stemmte sich hoch.

  „Das übliche?“, brummte er.

  Als Antwort legte Severus lediglich eine genau abgezählte Menge Geldes auf die Zeitung.

  Der Apotheker klemmte sich ein Monokel in das Auge und zählte das Geld ab. „Wie immer auf den Knut genau“, brummte er, offenbar verstimmt über Severus' alljährliche Knauserigkeit. Dann schlurfte er zu einigen Regalen und begann, diverse Flaschen in einen Eselsfellbeutel zu packen. Severus folgte ihm mit dem Blick, als wolle er auch ganz sicher gehen, dass er nicht übers Ohr gehauen wurde.

  „Bitte sehr“, brummte der Apotheker und lies den Beutel auf die Theke fallen.

  Severus steckte den Beutel in seinen Umhang und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als sein Blick auf ein Glas mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit darin fiel. Ein kleines, schleimiges Etwas schwamm darin. Wieso eigentlich nicht?

  „Wie viel kostet dieser Lobalug da?“, fragte er.

  Der Apotheker hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Es war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass Severus etwas anderes als seine üblichen Einkäufe erwarb. Der schweinsäuige Zauberer nannte den Preis, und als Severus tatsächlich auf das Glas deutete, schlurfte er, noch immer erstaunt darüber, dass es Wunder doch noch ab und zu gab, zum Regal und stellte das gewünschte Glas auf die Theke. Severus zählte den Preis bis auf den letzten Knut passend ab und verließ dann mit seinen Einkäufen den Laden. Ein untergründiges Lächeln lag auf seinen bleichen Lippen. Der Lobalug machte sich ideal, um diversen Schülern ein wenig mehr Respekt einzuflößen (für etwas anderes hatte er ihn tatsächlich nicht gekauft).

  Da sich auch ein Severus Snape hin und wieder etwas gönnte, beschloss er, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte, dem _Tropfenden Kessel_ einen etwas längeren Besuch abzustatten. Da sich über all seine Spendierfreude sich selbst gegenüber an diesem Tag nichts daran geändert hatte, dass er nicht besonders erpicht auf Gespräche war, pikte er sich zielgenau einen etwas abseits gelegenen Tisch heraus. Er stellte seine Einkäufe ab, winkte den Wirt herbei und bestellte sich ein Butterbier mit Ingwergeschmack. Ja, ab und zu durfte man sich wirklich einmal etwas gönnen.

  Gerade, als er dachte, endlich einmal für ein paar Minuten seine Ruhe vor dem geschäftigen Treiben auf den Straßen genießen zu dürfen, bemerkte er, wie ein junger kleiner Zauberer mit einem Turban den _Tropfenden Kessel_ betrat. Hatte Dumbledore nicht etwas von solch einem Zauberer erwähnt? Diese Frage erübrigte sich jedoch, als der Neuankömmling ihn schon bemerkte, fröhlich winkte und auf ihn zu geeilt kam. Ohne eine Frage, ob der Stuhl noch frei sei, setzte er sich zu Severus an den Tisch. Resigniert seufzte Severus stumm in sich hinein. So viel zur wohl verdienten Ruhe. Seine Miene wurde noch miesepetriger als sonst üblich, was den fremden Zauberer jedoch nicht zu interessieren schien.

  „S-s-severus Snape, nicht?“, begrüßte er ihn stotternd.

  „Jaah ...“, machte Severus unbeteiligt und stierte sein Gegenüber unverwandt an.

  Unter dem durchdringenden Blick der dunklen, scheinbar leblosen Augen wurde der Fremde nun doch etwas nervös. Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl umher und zupfte an seinem Turban herum. „F-freut mich, Sie k-kennen zu l-l-lernen“, sagte er. „I-ich bi-bi-bin Quirinus Quirrell, P-p-professor Quirrell d-d-demnächst.“

  Er verbrachte keine Minute in der Gesellschaft von P-p-professor Quirrell und schon hatte Severus das dringende Gefühl, äußerst genervt zu sein. Er kniff missbilligend die Augen zusammen und sagte nichts.

  „D-d-dumbledore trat n-neulich an mich heran“, stammelte Quirrell munter weiter. „F-f-fragte mich, ob ich V-verteidigung g-gegen die D-d-dunklen Künste l-lehren k-könne.“

  Severus hatte Mühe, dass seine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisten. Schon wieder nicht!! Neun verdammte Jahre in Dumbledores Diensten unter größter Gefahr für sein eigenes Leben und er durfte immer noch nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lehren! Um nicht vielleicht noch Quirrell die andauernd stolpernde Zunge herauszureißen oder ähnliches, bemühte er sich darum, seine finsterste Mine aufzulegen, dass diese Quasselstrippe vielleicht endlich aufhören würde mit ihrem dämlichen Gelaber. Doch dem war zu seinem Leidwesen nicht so.

  „S-s-sie unterrichten Z-zaubertränke?“, fragte Quirrell scheinheilig weiter und deutete auf die Beutel. „H-haben gerade Ihre Einkäufe erledigt? Oh, u-und was ist d-das da?“

  Severus warf einen Seitenblick auf seine neueste Errungenschaft. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn er ganz zufällig den Deckel öffnete und den Lobalug Quirrell ins Gesicht springen ließ? Quirrell schien solche Gedanken zumindest zu erahnen und beeilte sich, das Thema zu wechseln.

  „W—w-wie lang u-unterrichten Sie sch-schon? N-neun Jahre, zehn?“

  Der Geduldsfaden wurde dünner und dünner ... „Neun“, knurrte Severus einsilbig.

  „Oh. … Oh!“ Quirrell schien ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein oder vielleicht war ihm auch etwas wieder eingefallen, was eigentlich, so hatte Severus zumindest gedacht, so oder so alle Welt wusste: dass er vor neun Jahren dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zugekehrt und von da an für Dumbledore gearbeitet hatte. Quirrell begann, nervöser denn je, auf seinem Stuhl herum zu rutschen, und der Turban schien und schien nicht sitzen zu wollen. „Ah, jaah ...“, machte er und fuhr sich mit einer zittrigen Hand über die Stirn. „Nun ...“ Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Gesprächsstoff, und freilich fand Severus nicht die Gnade, ihm dabei behilflich zu sein. „H-h-hogwarts soll ein w-w-wunderbarer Ort s-sein“, sagte Quirrell schließlich. Er hätte genauso gut über das Wetter reden können. „Sch-sch-stimmt es, d-dass die D-decke der G-g-großen H-halle den Himmel d-draußen widerspiegelt?“

  „Jaah ...“, knurrte Severus desinteressiert. Da es nicht einmal half, dass Quirrell dieser kleine aber entscheidende Fakt wieder eingefallen war, dass sein Gegenüber ein Todesser gewesen war und sein beachtliches Wissen über Schwarze Magie freilich nicht mit Beendigung seiner Tätigkeit als Diener des Dunklen Lords abgelegt hatte, griff Severus demonstrativ zum _Tagespropheten_ , der auf dem Tisch lag, schlug die erste Seite auf und hielt die Zeitung vor sich wie einen Schild zwischen Quirrell und ihm. Doch schon wieder falsch gedacht.

  „I-ich hörte, d-d-dieses Jahr s-soll einiges a-anders w-w-werden in H-h-hogwarts“, stotterte Quirrell weiter.

  Severus konnte nicht anders: Genervt verdrehte er hinter der Zeitung die Augen und ließ den _Tagespropheten_ wieder sinken (es stand so oder so nichts Wichtiges in der Zeitung). „Die Leute reden viel“, bemerkte er bloß. Falls möglich, wurde seine Miene noch finsterer.

  „H-h-harry P-p-potter soll n-nach Hogwarts k-kommen!“, verkündete Quirrell aufgeregt.

  Severus merkte auf. Harry Potter? Potter?! Der Windbeutel vor ihm hatte ihm doch etwas zu sagen, sieh an, sieh an. Das war doch einmal eine Neuigkeit! Wenn auch keine, die ihn sonderlich erfreute. Potter also, soso. Hatte sich der Kauf des Lobalug doch gelohnt. „Der berühmte Harry Potter.“ Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn.

  Quirrell schien so aufgeregt, dass er es nicht bemerkte. „O ja!“, rief er aus. „D-d-der J-junge, d-der ü-überlebte!“, Falls möglich stotterte er noch mehr als ohnehin schon. „I-in H-hogwarts! U-und ich – i-ich m-meine, w-wir werden s-seine Lehrer s-sein, K-kollege!“

  „Hinreißend“, kommentierte Severus das dämliche Gestammel. Kollege, pah! Mit ein wenig Glück würde er auch Quirrell nur ein Jahr ertragen müssen. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden ...“, sagte er. Und mit diesen Worten trank er den letzten Schluck Butterbier, legte ein paar Sickel auf den Tisch und rauschte davon. Quirrell sah ihm mit verdatterter Miene hinterher.

  Severus machte sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn. Zwar hielt er  nicht viel von solchen ausgesprochenen Muggeldingen, doch den weiten Weg auf's Land hinaus, wo er seinen Besen und sein Gepäck versteckt hatte, wollte er nicht unbedingt laufen müssen. Zwar würde es um einiges schneller gehen, wenn er in die Nähe von Hogwarts apparierte, doch mit dem Apparieren war es nun einmal so eine Sache. Also doch lieber die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel aufs Land hinaus, denn freilich konnte er nicht einfach so mitten in der City von London auf seinen Besen steigen und losfliegen.

  Es war ein drückend warmer, sonniger Hochsommertag und so hatte die U-Bahn zumindest den Vorteil, dass es hier unten angenehm kühl war; durch und durch schwarze Kleidung und dazu ein langer Umhang waren an solchen Tagen eher suboptimal, aber sich lieber zu Tode schwitzen als das Dunkle Mal an seinem rechten Arm offen zur Schau tragen.

  Von der U-Bahn stieg er in einen Bus um, der in einen der Londoner Vororte fuhr. Severus achtete nicht wirklich auf die vorbeihuschenden Häuser und Vorgärten und war mit seinen Gedanken bereits in Hogwarts. Wieder einmal ein Jahr lang Spinner's End hinter sich lassen, ein Jahr lang sein Kerker, wo er Schüler plagen konnte. Nur noch aussteigen, auf den Besen steigen und –

  Ein plötzlicher Ruck an seinem Umhang riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Türen des Busses hatten sich zischend geschlossen und den Stoff eingeklemmt. „Verdammt!“, fluchte Severus und zerrte an seinem Umhang. „ _Sectumsempra_!“, zischte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab, als würde er etwas zerschneiden. Der Stoff riss und gab ihn frei. Der Bus fuhr an.

  Missgelaunt besah sich Severus den hässlichen Riss. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass gerade kein Muggel hinsah, murmelte er kurzerhand „ _reparo_ “ und schwang erneut den Zauberstab. Die zerrissenen Nähte fügten sich wieder aneinander, als sei nichts gewesen.

  Es wurde Zeit, dass er hier weg kam! Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck wandte er sich um und rauschte über das Feld davon.

  Bei einer nicht mehr genutzten Schäferhütte hielt er inne. Drinnen fand er sein Gepäck und seinen Besen unversehrt vor. Er verstaute seine Einkäufe in seinem Koffer, band diesen an seinen Besen und trat damit wieder vor die Hütte. Und schon konnte es aufgehen nach Hogwarts.

  Der Flug dauerte seine Zeit, lag Hogwarts doch im Norden des Landes, aber ihm war es immer noch lieber als zu apparieren. Nach einigen Stunden endlich tauchten zwischen den Bergen die ersten Türme des Schul-Schlosses auf. Er landete direkt im Schlosshof, wo er sogleich seinen Koffer losband und ihn neben sich zum Schweben brachte. Zauberei war wahrlich unheimlich praktisch, ersparte einem so viel Plackerei. Damit machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker und zu seinem Büro.

  Auf seinem Weg begegnete er bereits einigen der anderer Lehrer, die ihn alle zwar höflich aber doch zurückhaltend grüßten. Nicht, dass es ihn stören würde, er war es ja von Anfang an gewohnt. Dafür war er ja immerhin wieder in Hogwarts, seinem geliebten Hogwarts.

  In seinem Büro angekommen, setzte er seinen Koffer ab und schwang erneut den Zauberstab. Der Koffer klappte auf und die darin verstauten Dinge flogen wie von selbst an ihre angestammten Plätze. Als letztes blieb das Glas mit dem  Lobalug über. Severus nahm es auf und stellte es mit der größtmöglichen Wirkung auf seinen Schreibtisch. Ja, Schüler einzuschüchtern, damit hatte er Erfahrung, stellte er mit einem süffisanten Seitenblick auf all die Reagenzien und eingelegten Tiere fest, die sich zuhauf in seinem Büro fanden.

  Ja, endlich wieder in Hogwarts, der Schule, die ihm mehr zu Hause war, als Spinner's End es jemals hätte sein können.

  Bis zum Schuljahresbeginn waren es noch einige Tage, die die Lehrer für die Anreise und letzte Vorbereitungen nutzen. Irgendwann einmal war Dumbledore jedoch auf die Idee gekommen, eine kleine Begrüßungsfeier nur für das Kollegium zu veranstalten; eine seiner vernünftigsten Ideen, wenn man bedachte, dass es nur eine seiner kleinen Leidenschaften war, Muggelstrickmuster zu sammeln. Man erfuhr so einiges, wenn man wie Severus tagtäglich bei Dumbledore ein und aus ging ...

  Wenige Tage vor Schulbeginn fanden sie sich alle am Abend in der Großen Halle ein. Einige Tische und Stühle waren zu einer lockeren Runde gestellt, die Haustische waren hingegen verschwunden. Bunte Lampions schwebten unter der sternenerleuchteten Decke, und Dumbledore hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen können, Girlanden aufhängen zu lassen. Irgendetwas musste ja sein, dachte Severus im Stillen für sich, als er die Halle betrat.

  Kaum hatte er die Halle betreten, entdeckte ihn schon Quirrell und kam natürlich prompt auf ihn zu geeilt. So schnell konnte ein Abend gelaufen sein ...

  „G-g-guten Abend!“, stammelte Quirrell verboten fröhlich und hob einen Kelch mit Kürbissaft. „I-ich liebe K-k-kürbissaft.“

  Severus sah ihn entlang seiner großen Hakennase finster an. „Schön“, kommentierte er nur und schritt ohne einen weiteren Blick an ihm vorbei. Dumbledore hatte ihn gesehen und ihm gewinkt, dass er zu ihm kam.

  „Einen wunderschönen guten Abend!“, verkündete der Schulleiter. „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Anreise, Severus?“

  Severus warf einen Blick zurück auf Quirrell und urteilte dann: „Mit Abstrichen, ja.“

  Dumbledore folgte seinem Blick. „Ah, Sie haben Quirrell schon kennen gelernt. Ziemlich nervöse kleiner Kerl, aber er schien mir geeignet, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu lehren.“

  „Und ich etwa nicht?“, konterte Severus verstimmt. Neun Jahre betteln und diese Orgelpfeife schaffte es mit Links!

  Dumbledore sah ihn scharf an. „Ich denke, Sie kennen meine Gründe“, sagte er nur und machte damit deutlich, dass dieses Thema für ihn beendet war.

  Severus hielt es für besser, sich dem anzuschließen.

  Dumbledore schob die Brille mit den Halbmondgläsern ein wenig höher auf seiner krummen Nase, rückte seinen Hut zurecht, fuhr sich durch den silbernen Rauschebart und faltete die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Gelassen schweifte sein Blick durch die Halle „Ah, ist es nicht ein schöner Abend?“, sagte er ohne sich Severus zuzuwenden. „Es wird ein ganz besonderes Jahr für uns, die Spatzen pfeifen es ja mittlerweile von allen Dächern.“ Unvermittelt sah er Severus scharf an. „Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben.“ Es war keine Frage.

  Severus bemühte sich, möglichst gefasst zu wirken, obgleich man es ihm sicherlich anmerkte, dass es hinter seiner Stirn arbeite. Harry Potter, den er schon jetzt so sehr verachtete, allein dafür, dass er lebte und Lily nicht, allein dafür, dass er der Sohn dieses Schweins James Potter war. Harry Potter, den er zu schützen geschworen hatte. Es gab nur einen Grund für diesen Zwiespalt: Lily.

  „Und Sie erinnern sich an meine Bedingung“, entgegnete er mit gedämpfter Stimme, dass niemand der anderen Lehrer auf ihr Gespräch aufmerksam wurde.

  Dumbledore sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln an. „Dass Sie immer noch nicht wollen, dass Harry das Beste an Ihnen erfährt“, meinte er.

  Severus quittierte dies lediglich mit einem finsteren Blick und wandte sich ab, da es für ihn nichts mehr zu bereden gab.

  „Severus.“

  Er hielt inne und wandte sich noch einmal Dumbledore zu.

  „Mir wäre wohler bei dem Gedanken, wenn wir die Tage Quirrell ein wenig im Auge behalten“, meinte Dumbledore wie nebenbei.

  Severus runzelte die Stirn. Warum Quirrell?

  „Und ja, er ist ein Armleuchter“, lächelte Dumbledore als hätte er Severus' Gedanken erraten.

  Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und begab sich auf den Weg zum Buffet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ein älterer Text, der Mitte 2012 entstand. Und Harry Potter ist definitiv nicht mein Hauptfandom, wie man wahrscheinlich merkt.


End file.
